


Love like you

by tequieroluzu (Stormcursed)



Category: GTA V rolplay, InfamesRP, SPAINRP - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Heavy Angst, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, What if Horacio visited Victor one last time before leaving Los Santos?
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:41:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27362902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stormcursed/pseuds/tequieroluzu
Summary: ¿Qué hubiera pasado si antes de dejar Los Santos, Horacio visita por última vez a Victor?That's it that's the fic.
Relationships: Horacio Pérez/Viktor Vólkov
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	Love like you

Al poner un pie dentro del hospital, Horacio ya quiere irse. Las paredes blancas lo agobian, tiene el corazón en la garganta y una preocupante presión en el pecho. Siente un sudor frío atravesar su espalda, y los tobillos hinchados.

Su instinto dice que corra, que huya. La experiencia le ha enseñado a dudar de la mayoría de los doctores, más que todo aquellos que lo tratan demasiado bien. La última vez terminó enamorándose de un miembro de una mafia.

Su hermano, Gustabo, se reiría de ese pensamiento, y se le forma un nudo en la garganta al recordarlo. No está muerto, no realmente. Pero la última vez que lo vio, estaba hasta la coronilla de antipsicóticos, repitiendo una y otra vez “¿qué me han hecho?”. Hecho bolita en una cama de un neuropsiquiátrico, hamacándose suavemente.

Y es su culpa. Si tan sólo hubiera podido ver las señales, los gritos invisibles en sus palabras, en su forma de actuar. No hay más culpables que él mismo, y por eso está aquí ahora.

Tiene que enmendar todos sus errores antes de poder irse lejos, muy lejos. Comprende que no importa hacia donde vaya, porque los recuerdos lo van a seguir persiguiendo. Ese será su castigo, su maldición.

No duda estar maldito. Mientras avanza por las diferentes áreas del hospital, es consciente de cada paso que clava sobre los azulejos grisáceos. Se acerca cada vez más a la última pieza que lo ata a Los Santos.

La ciudad que lo impulsó a crecer, a cambiar. La que las sacó de la pobreza a él y a su hermano, y que tantas muertes presenció. Tanta sangre derramada de inocentes en su suelo, tantas balas perdidas en el horizonte. La tierra que una vez llamó hogar ahora grita en cada esquina que es un traidor, que es un maldito asesino.

Quería ser un héroe, y con cada paso que da se desanima más. No consiguió nada de lo que se proponía, sólo arruinarle la vida a los que tenía alrededor.

Llega hasta la habitación y entra antes de poder arrepentirse. Es individual, y demasiado lujosa para una persona en un hospital, piensa Horacio al entrar.

En la camilla impoluta se encuentra Victor. O bueno, lo que quedó de él. Lo atravesaron dos balas hace menos de 72 horas, y se nota. Su piel generalmente pálida está plagada de hematomas violetas y amarillentos. Muchos se concentran en su mejilla derecha, justo del lado donde cayó con el segundo tiro.

Horacio no quiere mirar, pero se obliga a hacerlo. Esta va a ser la última vez que lo vea, y tiene que grabar a fuego su imagen. Se acerca con delicadeza, sentándose en la silla que está justo al lado de la camilla, probablemente para cuando vienen enfermeras a monitorearlo.

Todo es increíblemente blanco, de esa tonalidad casi brillante que hace que sus ojos agüen por el esfuerzo. El único sonido que hay, además de las gotas de la bolsa hidratante, es la de la máquina que suena constantemente con el latido de su corazón. Pip. Pip. Pip. Pip.

Es recién allí, en el medio del silencio casi absoluto, que Horacio se permite llorar. Las lágrimas caen a borbotones, empapando instantáneamente todo lo que tiene cerca. Se lleva las manos a la cara, haciendo un esfuerzo inútil de detener la catarata de emociones que lo recorre.

Se acerca lentamente hasta Victor. Tiene una expresión tranquila, sin el ceño fruncido que lo caracteriza. Su cabello rubio ceniza está arreglado hacia delante, cortesía probablemente de las enfermeras.

Apoya su mano contra la mejilla sana, y la piel se siente fría contra sus dedos. Tiene tantas palabras acumuladas en la garganta que no sabe qué decir.

No se anima a abrir la boca, no debería tener el derecho de estar allí. Es responsable de que Victor esté allí, en coma. Después de todo, él fue el que jaló del gatillo para meter una de las dos balas.

En su momento, creyó que una bala en la pierna sería suficiente para detenerlo. Quería hablar con su hermano, pero él (estúpidotonto) lo siguió, insistiéndole que no debía hacer eso. Que el hombre al frente suyo, en el descampado perdido, no era su hermano.

Horacio lo había sabido en ese entonces, que su hermano ya no era él mismo. Que su enfermedad mental no estaba curada, y que era cuestión de tiempo que tuviera algún desencadenante para volverse un asesino serial, frío, calculador y psicópata.

Lo vio venir, ¿por qué había sido tan imbécil? Su hermano nunca había estado bien, nunca había sido lo suficientemente estable para poder trabajar como policía, menos como infiltrado en una mafia. La violencia había arruinado su psiquis cuando apenas era una niño.

En la calle, defendiendo a Horacio de maleantes y vendedores de droga. De alcohólicos y hombres que quisieran abusar de él. Aprendió a usar una pistola a los 15 años para poder protegerlo. Mientras Horacio estudiaba y usaba el dinero para poder cambiarse el pelo de colores, Gustabo estaba vendiendo su cuerpo. No se había dado cuenta de los sacrificios de su hermano hasta mucho mayor, cuando le preguntó por qué no le gustaba la idea de hacer cruising.

Él, mirándolo con esos ojos azules desprovistos de emoción, le dijo que el sexo lo asqueaba. Que no entendía por qué todos se volvían locos por un cuerpo al otro lado de la cama, que lo tocara y le dijera lo bien que lo hiciste.

Allí fue cuando lo entendió. Que los moretones en su cuerpo no eran por pelearse con la pandilla del barrio, sino por tener que aceptar los golpes de quienes le pagaban.

Se siente asqueado por el recuerdo, y más de sí mismo por siempre haber sido tan lento en entender. Recorre con los ojos la habitación, sintiendo como las lágrimas siguen cayendo por su rostro. Es tan patético, un niño llorón que nunca sabe qué hacer y termina dañando a todos lo que quiere.

Se odia, se odia muchísimo. Victor sigue respirando bajo su tacto, lentamente. Un ritmo al que podría acostumbrarse escuchar todos los días. Si tan sólo fuera más valiente, y pudiera aceptar quedarse, aunque Victor probablemente lo odie.

Sabe que no es lo suficientemente fuerte. Nunca lo ha sido, y no puede comenzar a serlo ahora. Su hermano está perdido, la única persona a que llegó a llamar papá está desaparecido. Lo único que lo sigue atando aquí es el ruido del marcapasos y el respirador artificial. Por momentos, su cerebro le juega una mala pasada y cree ver que Victor se mueve, como si reaccionara ante sus caricias.

Más es imposible. Los médicos ya se lo han dicho. Está en un coma inducido desde hace menos de 48 horas, aún con demasiadas drogas en el organismo para siquiera reaccionar. Aunque no se lo digan, Horacio lo sabe. Sabe que no tienen mucha esperanza de que sobreviva. Si hicieron todo lo que pudieron y aún no lo desconectan es porque el mismísimo superintendente lo ordenó.

No debería tener esperanza de que sobreviva. Honestamente, ¿quién sobrevive a dos tiros? Nadie, ni siquiera él en sus mejores días como Inspector en jefe los habría soportado.

La idea de que pueda morir en esa maldita camilla de hospital, completamente solo, mientras él está en otra maldita ciudad olvidándose de los últimos seis meses que vivió se le hace insoportable. La respiración se le queda atorada en la garganta, una sensación de náusea le sube por la garganta. Las manos le tiemblan, y se aleja del rostro de Victor.

No puede soportar el pensamiento, no puede soportar la ridícula idea de no volver a verlo. De irse y llegar demasiado tarde, de volver y encontrarlo 4 metros bajo tierra.

Acerca una de sus manos hasta el pecho para poder sentir mejor su respiración y así convencerse a sí mismo que _aún sigue vivo_. Que aún respira.

Porque no importa cuánto haya intentado mentirse a sí mismo, lo sigue amando. Aunque lo rechazó de esa forma tan impersonal, aunque intentó manipularlo más de una vez para dejar de creer en su hermano. Porque fue el primero en ver más allá de todas las ridiculeces que hacía, lo que le tocaba el hombro después de una negociación para decirle “buen trabajo” con ese tono de voz que le hacía sonreír.

Le gustaría tener el valor de acercarse y dejarle un beso, pero no lo hace. Parece que han pasado horas desde que ha venido a verlo, y por Dios _cuánto le gustaría poder quedarse._

Bajo su tacto, el pecho se hincha ( **espera que pueda perdonarlo algún día** ), y luego se encoge ( **lo siento lo siento losientomuchísimo** ). Se ensancha ( **te amo te amo** ) y se contrae ( **es su culpa, debería haberse disparado en la cien en vez de a él** )

Es tan injusto, tan horriblemente injusto. El que debería estar en esa camilla debería ser él, o mejor, debería estar muerto.

La vida no es más que un simple parpadeo, le dijeron una vez. Ahora, mientras observa cómo el sol va bajando en la ventana, no puede estar más de acuerdo. El cabello de Victor cambia con la iluminación, haciendo que se vea casi angelical. Horacio sabe que daría todo lo que no tiene para volver a ver esos ojos claros.

Le da una ínfima caricia a su mejilla sana, antes de inclinarse levemente y dejarle un beso ligero. No tiene que hacerlo, está mal. Pero se lo acepta a sí mismo. Está cansado de luchar contra lo que siente.

Camina hasta la puerta, pero en el último segundo se da la vuelta para mirarlo una vez más.

—¿Qué te hizo pensar que era tan especial?

Cierra la puerta al salir.


End file.
